Punch
by thespine
Summary: Let's take a look "Behind the Scenes" at the Yule Ball, shall we? One-shot. Rated T to be safe.


**I obviously do not own any of these characters; they all belong to the incredible J.K. Rowling of course. =]**

...

**

* * *

**

Draco waited in the crowd with all the other Hogwarts students in the Great Hall. Of course he didn't _want _to come to this stupid Yule Ball, but as Professor McGonagall had made everyone go, he couldn't exactly stay down in the Slytherin common room. That old broad could be scary if she wanted to, and he had no doubt that she could turn him into a ferret just like Mad-Eye had. He didn't see the big deal. What did dancing have to do with a tournament anyway?

The sound of music brought him out of his mental ranting. It was about time the ball actually started; the sooner it started, the sooner it ended, and the sooner he could get out of these bloody dress robes.

He could see all of the competitors coming in through the doors. Fleur Delacour was with some strapping young man. Only the best for the half-Veela. Cedric came in with someone in Draco's year, Cho Chang, he thought was her name. Potter came in with one of the Patil twins. Amazing, he actually found a date. And then last in came the Durmstrang champion and Quidditch hero, Viktor Krum, with some gorgeous girl on his arm. Draco didn't recognize her at first. Who was she? She must be from Beauxbatons. She couldn't possibly attend Hogwarts; he would have remembered someone that beautiful.

He started to make his way from the back wall through the crowd, trying to get a closer look at this mysterious new girl.

"What are you doing, Draco?" he heard Goyle say.

"Yeah, man, what you doin'?" Crabbe repeated stupidly.

"Shut up, you idiots, unless you can tell me who that girl is."

"What girl?" they both asked.

"The one dancing with Krum, who else?" Draco replied venomously.

Crabbe and Goyle both looked at the girl, to each other, back to the girl, then to Draco and simultaneously said, "Dunno," and walked away to get some food.

Viktor and his date danced closer to Draco, and he could now see her eyes. Wait, he knew those eyes. Though, last year—when she threatened to hex him, but then ended up just breaking his nose—they were filled with malice and hate. But he could recognize those brown eyes anywhere. Blimey, it was Granger. Last time he saw her, she had teeth bigger than a beaver's. What happened?

Hermione glanced in his direction and met his eyes. He quickly realized that he was staring and made his way over to join Crabbe and Goyle.

He poured himself some punch and was just taking a drink when Goyle asked, "Hey, you find out who that girl was?"

"What girl?" he heard a feminine voice say. He turned around and found it to be none other than Granger.

"Hey, Draco," said Crabbe, "There she is, the girl, you were askin' abou'. Tha's Hermione Granger, tha' is." He finished looking proud of himself that he had solved the mystery.

Draco choked on his punch and started a coughing fit. After it finally subsided, he looked up to Hermione. "I have no idea what these idiots are talking about." Draco looked back at his two minions, "Go find some first years to bother, why don't you?" and turned back to the girl standing in front of him.

"So, Malfoy, why is it you were asking about me? Did you find yourself unsatisfied with enlarging just my teeth? Fancy making my ears grow too? Or maybe even my nose, make me look like Pinocchio. It will be rather fitting after I tell you I think you're a _fine gentleman,_ because, _obviously, _I would be lying." She finished while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Right, well I guess I deserved that," he said, taking a blow to his pride. "Listen, Granger, I'm sorry about that."

Apparently, she wasn't expecting that because her eyes widened and she started to stutter. "Well-" she started, "Well, you should be."

"So, am I forgiven then?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, then finally spoke, "Actually, I should thank you."

Confusion crossed his face, "What?"

"If you wouldn't have hexed me, I never would have gotten Madam Pompfrey to shrink my teeth to a reasonable size," she looked down slightly ashamed.

"Well, I guess you're welcome then. Though your teeth weren't all that bad in the first place," Draco admitted.

"Right, that's why you reminded me how big they were at every chance you got?" she asked sarcastically.

"Touché, Granger, touché."

"What is with you, Draco Malfoy? Why are so contrite and almost…nice?" she asked while giving him an inquisitive stare.

"Nothing, I'm always like this," he muttered while turning back to the table to pour himself some more punch. Not that he was really thirsty anymore, but he needed some way to get away from Granger's stare. It didn't last long though because she came to stand directly next to him, seemingly out of nowhere.

"You're _always like this?" _Hermione mimicked, raising her eyebrows. "Please, that's a laugh. Have you forgotten all the times you've pointed out my blood status?"

Draco sighed and suddenly grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her out the door, into an abandoned corridor.

"Malfoy, what in the name of _Merlin _are you doing?" He stopped so that she was against the wall and he was about a foot away. "Are you going to let go of my any time soon?"

"Sorry," he said realizing he was still in contact with her. "Okay, here's the thing, Granger. I don't actually have anything against…muggle-borns. Or half-bloods. I don't really care what yours or my blood status is. But everyone in Slytherin, my father, mother, and pretty much my whole family does. I've never told anyone this, but when I was ten, right before I got my letter from Hogwarts, I was with my father at the Ministry. There was another girl, a half-blood, that I, you know, made friends with," he said awkwardly, as if he thought it was shameful to make friends. "But when Father found out, he was furious, and told me that it wasn't proper or even logical for a Malfoy to even speak to, let alone make friends with someone with dirty blood."

Hermione's eyes were quite hazy now, due to the tears building up in them. "Draco, I'm so sorry," she said while placing a hand on his arm, trying to comfort him.

He just shrugged. "Anyway, so I simply didn't want to disappoint anyone anymore, you know?"

Hermione let out a humorless laugh, "Yeah, I do. Why do you think I always have my nose in a book, studying for the next test or exam? Because my looks are obviously a disappointment, so that's the only thing that I can excel in."

"You're kidding right? Hermione, this whole night everyone's been staring at how beautiful you look," as soon as he said it he wished he could take it all back. If only he knew how to cast a memory charm. But to his surprise, she didn't even call him on it. Instead, she pointed out something completely different, that he hadn't even realized himself.

"That's the first time you've ever used my first name," she said in wonder.

"What?" he asked and thought back to when he had said it. "Oh, right. I guess it is."

She smiled. Suddenly Draco did something he never thought in a million years he would do. He kissed her, both hands cupping her face. Hermione was so taken aback that it took a moment for her to respond. But once she did, she couldn't find it within herself to halt the kiss. Nor did Draco, for that matter. He moved his hands to either side of her waist, while Hermione flung her arms around his neck. Hermione was crushed against the brick wall now. Neither one of them could get close enough to the other. Draco's tongue found its way into her mouth. Hermione could still taste the punch from earlier—

_Punch…Ball... Oh my gosh!_

Now remembering that there was a ball going on in the other room, Hermione abruptly broke off the kiss and slightly pushed him away.

Draco's eyes widened as he realized what he had just done and stepped away from her.

"I'm sorry. I, um," Hermione said while backing away to the doors to the Great Hall, "I just remembered, I left Viktor in there, and I have to, um, I have to get back, so if you'll excuse me."

She turned around to walk away, but Draco caught up to her and once again grabbed her arm, "Hermione, wait, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have done that."

"Right. Well, for the sake of your reputation, we should probably keep this between us," she said not meeting his eyes.

"Yes," he said while removing his hand from her wrist, only to move it to lift up her chin to meet his eyes. "I suppose we should."

And for the second time that night, his lips met her own. A goodbye kiss. It was softer, and much sweeter than the first time, but also much shorter. This time it was he who stopped the kiss. He walked briskly back into the Great Hall without another word, and she was all alone in the empty corridor. As if those few moments had never really happened at all. Except that she could still feel the tingling of her lips, and her abnormally fast pulse, and she could still taste the punch on her breath. She walked back into the dance with a smile on her lips, where Viktor was there to greet her with a kiss of his own.

"You taste like punch," Viktor said in his thick accent. "Funny I did not see you drink any."

Hermione laughed awkwardly, "Odd. But now you're making me want some."

He smiled, "Then I will go get some for you, my lady," he said while placing a kiss on her hand.

She watched him walk away, feeling a little guilty, then turned and went to find Ron and Harry.

Finding them she sat down next to Harry, "Hot isn't it?"

But they would never know the cause of her increase in her temperature, now would they?

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

**Sooo, I know it might not be completely in character for Draco, but I hope you liked it anyway. It just popped into my head when I was watching _A Very Potter Musical. _Please let me know what you think. **


End file.
